In a lithography process, superposition checking marks are formed on upper and lower layers to perform alignment between patterns formed by use of different masks and check the patterns for misalignment. At that time, when there is an opaque film between the upper and lower layers, the superposition checking mark on the lower layer cannot be recognized at the time of formation of the superposition checking mark on the lower layer.